Marisol Yanez
Marisol Yanez was a Sierra Muñoz resistance leader appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Early Life Growing up in Sierra Muñoz, Marisol saw how the tyrants that rule her country ruined countless of lives. When she grew up, Marisol took up on herself to change this by starting a resistance movement. Rounding up around four hundred soldiers, she started to fight back the tyrants. After Jackie Estacado takes over the country, Marisol resistance movement focused on their countries new leader. With the help of Colonel Sampayo, Marisol planned an assassination attempt on Jackie. Empire Before staging an attack on Jackie, Marisol sent two of their resistance member to infiltrate his house. Together with a small squad of resistance fighters, they climbed up to Jackie's mansion. While they were climbing up to Jackie's mansion, Marisol stop them in order to give another resistance fighter named Hugo, enough time to get to Jackie and activate his suicide vest. Seeing as its nearly dark, Beto urges Marisol to attack, believing that Hugo has lost his nerve. Finally Hugo activates his suicide vest, following with a huge explosion. the resistance fighters then proceeded to attack Jackie. As Jackie is distracted fighting with other fighters, Victor shoots a missile at him. Thinking that they killed Jackie, Marisol and Victor lower their guard. At that point, Jackie shoots a tendril through Victor's head, killing him. He then proceeds to capture Marisol in his Darkness tendrils. As the last resort, Marisol activates her suicide vest, but Jackie manages to take it off her and throw the vest away. After recovering from the explosion, Marisol escapes the mansion premise. When she comes back home, she finds her parents captured by US military led by Major White. He then proceeds to offer his help in taking down Jackie. As they enjoy a meal made by Marisol's Mother, White reveals that the new regime has access to weapon technology that's on pace with their own and that is intolerable. White proposes that together they will attack Jackie's fortress and then the US military will capture Estacado. He then reveals his resources: a couple of Apache helicopters and a small army. Marisol then gets into a helicopter with Marisol and head to Jackie's home. As the Apache's destroy the mansion, Jackie attacks them. After a tough fight, he manages to destroy three helicopters out of four. Marisol urges White to leave, before Jackie takes them down too, but the Major refuses. With the help of his Darklings, Jackie jumps towards the helicopter, but after witnessing Marisol in it, decides to let them go. After being betrayed by Professor Kirchner, the resistance captures and imprisons Jackie. Sampayo brings children so they could see their defeated tyrant. Eventually, Marisol comes and tells Sampayo to take the children away. She then inspects Jackie's injuries. Jackie, free from The Darkness is overwhelmed by the beauty of the world around him and begins to cry after seeing Marisol's face. He's says that Marisol is beautiful and for that she slaps him. She then proceeds to inject Jackie with the addictive version of Nightfall that was spread around the country by Kirchner, intending to make him easier to interrogate. After Jackie regains his senses, Sampayo prepares to shoot him. Estacado reveals that he can't undone the damage the Nightfall has done if he gets to the cathedral where the drug is made. Sampayo doesn't believe him, thinking that Jackie will lead them to a trap, while Marisol sees him useful enough to keep him alive. They then travel to the Cathedral with Sampayo staying behind. Together with Marisol, Major White and the resistance fighters they travel to the Cathedral, but not before she puts a suicide vest on Jackie in case he decides to betray them. The group reaches the cathedral and Jackie makes the necessary changes to the Nightfall, so it would cure the addicts in the country. As they decide to leave, they're confronted by Elle who is now pregnant. Having showed to be pregnant to Jackie, Elle expresses that she wants to be with him. She then notices the rebels and becomes hostile. Elle proceeds to attack and kill all of them except Marisol. She then incapacitates Marisol and notices that she looks like Elle. Before Elle can do anything to Marisol, Major White comes and opens fire on her. As Elle recovers, White, Marisol and Jackie proceed to escape. Elle quickly recovers and tries to stop them, but White's men shine light on her, letting them to escape. White reveals to have figured out that Jackie and his Darklings are weak to direct light. He plans to bring Jackie back to states and let scientists in D.C. to experiment on him. Suddenly, Marisol realizes that she has lost the phone, which activates Jackie's suicidal vest. She decides to take off the suicide vest from Jackie before someone activated it. Estacado tells Marisol that he's not worthy and she should let him die, but she continues to work. Jackie tells to Marisol about his dark and troubled past. He begins to cry as Marisol finishes taking off the vest. At that moment, Kirchner activates the vest and instantly obliterates Marisol. Personality Marisol is strong, patriotic and fierce woman that was willing to put her life on the line in order to free her country from tyrants that ruled it. When eventually been captured by Jackie, Marisol didn't hesitated for a second to kill herself in order to kill him just so her country would be free. Although at first she viewed Jackie just as another tyrant, after he reveals his troubled past to her, Marisol starts to feel pity for him and even willingly risks her own life for him. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Marisol could operate various firearms with deadly precision. * Trained Combatant: Marisol was a trained fighter who would employ guerilla tactics when fighting her enemies. * Tactician: Marisol is masterful strategist that was able lead the resistance movement for several years all by herself. Gallery Pedro19.jpg|Marisol climbing toward Jackie's mansion. Pedro44.jpg|Marisol activating her suicide vest. Pedro79.jpg|Marisol returning home. Pedro50.jpg|Marisol putting an explosive vest on Jackie. Pedro54.jpg|Marisol killing Jackie's security. Pedro34.jpg|Marisol trying to take off the vest from Jackie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased